Only Time Will Tell
by InfernoHelix
Summary: They met at a young age and stayed close throughout the years. When suddenly the girls disappeared one day with no warning...Will they ever see them again and will their feelings have grown or dwindled away with time? Inu/OC...Sess/OC. Rated for later on in story. I have put 2 of my own characters in this story
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Only my own characters Kasumi and Harumi Mitsuru.**

**Summary: They met at a young age and stayed close throughout the years. When suddenly the girls disappeared one day with no warning...Will they ever see them again and will their feelings have grown or dwindled away with time?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You gonna cry? Huh? We want to see you cry freak!" The four middle school boys who were tall for their age said as they teased and kicked at the girl curled up on the playground sand holding her head. Flashes of bright pink could be seen as her hair fluttered ever so slightly in the breeze they got going with each kick. "If we stop kicking you will you tell us why your hair is such a weird color?" That got no reply from the girl either so the boys just huffed and walked away grumbling about 'tough chicks and stubborn freaks'.

"Mai-Mai, why do you let them do that at every school we go to?" Another girl walked up and helped the curled up one off the ground and dusted her off as her light, vibrant blue hair fell over her shoulders. "Even if I fight back nothing will change, not as long as we look different Aya." Maiko would smile and shake her long hair free of any sand before rebraiding it. "Anyways remember what momma told us...there is no reason for us to be ashamed of our hair or eyes." As she turned back to look at her sister Maiko's bright neon green eyes would sparkle in the sunlight.

Ayako would giggle and link her arm through Maiko's and tug her along towards the school building as the bell would ring for the end of recess. "I know and I will never be ashamed of any part of us, I just hate how no one else can seem to accept us for it." She would sigh as they took their seats in the back right corner of the classroom. As the teacher began talking about their next assignment Ayako would take out her doodle notebook and begin to draw pictures of what she saw in her minds eye or just the scenery outside the window they were settled next to. "Do you think one day all the teasing and bullying will end and we will actually have some friends who accept us for us?"

"I am hoping so sis...I really am." With her chin rested on her hand as she stared out the window and imagined herself dancing with the leaves in the wind, Maiko would sigh softly and try to see a future like her sister just described...them with a group of friends and no more being picked on for their majorly different hair colors or abnormally bright eyes.

You see Maiko and Ayako are twin sisters..their actual names are Kasumi and Harumi Mitsuru. Their parents and big brother Jankotsu gave them the nicknames Maiko and Ayako to go with the hobbies they grew to love. Their brother knew they would go through some tough times at first in this new school...more tough than any other schools they been in. No one in the family knew where their wild yet natural hair colors came from but they were loved no less then any of the other kids.

Unknown to them two pairs of golden eyes had been watching the whole thing from the moment the boys cornered Maiko once recess started. The owners of the eyes nodded to each other before one of the two walked away with another boy from their small group. "Inu! Hello earth to Inu!" The youngest boy was snapped from his thoughts as a petite girl snapped her fingers infront of his face to get his attention. "Oi Kagome what do ya want?" He would huff and cross his arms looking over to his left to see if the girls were still there. "Well the bell rang so it's time to go back to class, I just thought you should know." The girl he called Kagome tug on his shirt sleeve to make him follow her into their class while another girl and boy followed behind them.

"Alright class I want you to pair off in groups of three." As their teacher turned around to begin writing the instructions on the board the class ran around getting into their groups. "Miss. Haruka will probably have to pick our third person since no one will come near us." Maiko whispered to Ayako as they watched everyone else run around. "Both of your hairs are weird colors...I like it...wanna group up?" Ayako woud jump slightly at hearing the new voice and look up into gold eyes surrounded by silver hair going past the boys shoulders. As the boy pulled up an extra seat without waiting for an answer Maiko tilted her head to the side wondering who dared him to do this.

"Is everyone ready?" Miss. Haruka's eyes would look around the class as her students would all nod. "Good, now I want you take out your notebooks and write everything up here down, this will be your group assignment for the next week." As her eyes settled on Inuyasha Taisho sitting with Kasumi and Harumi Mitsuru she would smile glad that someone took the steps to try and be nice to the twins finally. "Everything will be due on Friday there will be no exceptions for it being late as we will be working on nothing else this week."

As the girls took down their notes Inuyasha looked at Kagome, Sango, and Miroku who were in their own group and smirked at the idea that jumped to the front of his mind. "Hey I know a way we can finish on time or even early if you two are up for it." As soon as he said that twin sets of vibrant green eyes would jump up to examine his face. "My house is big enough so we can go there and work on this after school and not be conflicted with what the others are gonna do for the assignment." He would point over his shoulder at his friends as they waved at the twins, one of which shyly waved back while the other just looked at each one of them.

"Mai-Mai I think it will be fun...we can get to know them and maybe make some friends." Ayako would turn pleading eyes to her sister when Maiko turned to look back at her. "We have to make sure Jank would be comfortable with it first Aya." The moment those words left her mouth the bell rang and everyone got up and a piece of paper was held out to them by Inuyasha. "Here is my house number, as soon as you get the ok call and let me know and my parents will send someone to some get you guys so we can start working on it." His smile was contagious as he walked over to the other group turning back as they reached the door to wave at the twins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think. I will be working on the next chapters but will not put up chapter 2 until I have some reviews letting me know if I should keep going.**

**I don't mind flames or criticism as they will help me as I go along.**


	2. Things Look Up

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Only my own characters Kasumi and Harumi Mitsuru.**

**Well with only one review I decided to go ahead and write chapter 2 anyways. Sooo ENJOY! XD**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jank! Bank!" Ayako would yell out as her and Maiko got through the front door of the house they lived in. Not many know what happened to their parents but afterwards Maiko, Ayako, and Jankotsu moved in with Bankotsu and his mom and have been there for the last year. "What what? I'm guessing something happened at school today?" Jank chuckled as he came out of the living room to meet his sisters at the door and hug them both close.

"Well one of the boys in our class decided on his own to be the third person in our group for an assignment that Miss. Haruka gave us for the week." Aya couldn't hold back her bright smile as she put her shoes with the others and ran to find Bank to tell him the news too. "Oh really now...I take it's the boy with the silver hair you have been telling me about Mai-Mai?" Everyone in the houose called her Mai-Mai and she didn't mind at all. "No it is the younger brother im guessing, his name is Inuyasha." The same moment she said that they headed off to the living room to hear Aya telling Bank and his mother Marika about the invite given to them.

"Yea he told us to call him once we got the ok to come over and start working on our assignment at his house, his dad will send a car to come get us!" Aya couldn't hold back her enthusiasm any longer she was practically bouncing off the couch as she watched Jank waiting for his answer. "Well since it is Inuyasha and his family I know them well enough considering his older brother Sesshomaru is in my class and we get along quiet nicely." Jank started tapping his chin in thought as Marika spoke up. "But will the others in the house act like the other kids at the school do when it comes to their hair?"

Jankotsu would shake his head as a soft smile would form on his face. "No I am sure they won't...Sesshomaru wouldn't let anyone make fun of me and Bankie that one day when we finally 'came out of the closet' to everyone and started holding hands everywhere." Bankotsu's face would turn a slight pink at his nickname but still entwined his and Jankotsu's hands together. "Sooo BIG BROS...can we go?" Aya would giggle and wait for their answer while smiling brightly still.

The three of them would look at each other and seemed to be deep in thought for awhile before they all looked at the twins and smiled nodding their heads. "Go ahead and call the number you were given and then go get whatever you need together." Marika would smile softly as she watched Maiko go get ther phone while pulling the number out of her pocket and Ayako squealed and ran behind her practically bouncing down the hallway. " You really think they will be ok over there?" Her eyes were full of worry when she finally turned back around to look at her son and Jank, who was like her second son since him and the twins moved in with them.

"Yea Mom Mari I am sure Inuyasha and the others won't be like the other kids in school...actually I am pretty sure Mai-Mai and Aya will come home and have a big group of friends by the end of this week." Marika smiled as Jankotsu used the nickname he had given her from the moment he could talk. Her smile would turn into a frown as she thought of how it must have been for the twins to be pulled away from everything they got comfortable with just to be thrust into a new school and environment, she was glad the courts let her have all three of them after their parents passed. No one thought that such a thing would happen to the Mitsurus, she had been put in her friends' wills as the kids guardian if anything should happen but a few months before everything happened.

"Alright Inuyasha we will be ready then...Aya is running around the house all giddy and hyper so be warned." Maiko giggled so softly Inuyasha thought he made it up on his end of the call. _"Don't worry I am sure Kagome and Sango are just as hyper as her, dad is sending the car and driver o come get you guys now see you soon." _ As she hung up the phone Maiko wondered if she would see the taller silver haired boy when she got there too, she knew they had to be brothers or somehow related she just didn't know if he would be home at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I know it was short but I am trying to not put so much into one chapter as I go along. Soooo on that note REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


End file.
